interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amen: The Awakening/FAQ
The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: Q. When will Amen: The Awakening be released? A. Amen: The Awakening will be released in early 2000. The real answer is it will be released when it's done. Q. Will the game require 3D hardware support? A. Yes. You will need a 3D card, similar to a Voodoo II chip set, to play. Q. Will there be multiplayer capabilities? A. Yes. Players will be able to play one another via the Internet, LAN, or direct connections. We are currently working with many online gaming sites to host Amen: The Awakening. Keep checking this site for a list of online gaming providers as they become available. Q. What is the story? A. On Christmas Eve, 2032, something "awakens" within one-third of Earth's population, causing them to suddenly and simultaneously go insane and begin murdering all those who are not afflicted. In the ensuing chaos, planes crash, cities burn and millions die. It is humanity's worst hour. July 2033: Scientists and advisors of the European Resistance Organization debate the cause of this strange affliction. Is it a virulent bio-chemical agent unleashed upon the world? Or is this Armageddon, as predicted in Biblical prophecy, and the Afflicted are the souls of the damned? What is known, however, is that the Afflicted have all but completely invaded North America, and the resistance movement there is in dire need of help. The ERO begins assembling a group of its top military men and women to aid the North American resistance. Enter Britain's best-kept secret, Bishop Six, an incredibly dedicated commando whose work for the SAS has made him a legend. Although known as a cold military man, he found happiness in the arms of the woman he married in 2030. But his peace is short-lived, as an attack by the Afflicted set his house afire, killing his wife and daughter. When his longtime friend Robert Dwight, the ERO commander, asks Bishop Six to join this military strike force, he agrees with grim determination. Thus begins mankind's most dangerous hour, as the truth behind this strange affliction is slowly uncovered …and yet the entire truth will remain elusive until the very end. Q. What is OmegaNet? After the horror the Afflicted brought upon the world after the Awakening, the non-Afflicted turned to the OmegaNet to keep the worldwide lines of communication open. Utilizing the bunker-like Omega Stations, resistance organizations organized and struck back at the Afflicted. The OmegaNet posts contain background information about the game's storyline, characters and environments. Check it out! Q. What was the New Century News? In the world of Amen: The Awakening, the New Century News (NCN) was the worldwide leader in 24-hour news and entertainment. But that all came crashing down on Christmas Eve, 2032. Like OmegaNet, the NCN posts provided the "backstory" for this epic adventure. You can access NCN archives via OmegaNet. Q. What are the game's environments like? Every environment in the game will be incredibly realistic. We're designing aircraft carriers, subway systems, airports, and military bases TO SCALE and with the highest degree of accuracy. These realistic environments will make you feel like you're actually there. Q. What kind of items can I use in the game? A. While the game's weapons range from your own two fists to rocket launchers, assault rifles and hand grenades, there's much more. Anything in the game that looks interactive will be. If you shatter a window, you might be able to pick up a shard of glass and use it as a knife. Q. What are "acts?" A. Amen: The Awakening is not a game where you're forced to jump in and shoot everything in sight, level after level. The action in the game is woven through an epic storyline. You won't jump from level to level to level. Instead, you'll move from act to act, discovering new sets of challenges and new revelations. Q. Who are the enemies? The Afflicted. But that's all we'll tell you for now. You'll discover more about them as the story and the game unfolds. Q. What's the Lumen MC? A. The Lumen MC is a communication device allowing you to keep in constant contact with headquarters. A staff of highly trained scientists, munitions experts and military personnel can assist you in a jam. FAQ